Five Nights at Golden Freddy's
Five Nights at Golden Freddy's is a fan-game made by Flashlight Problems Studios. It takes place between FNaF 1 and 3 (because that restaurant wasn't destroyed or shut down.) It takes place in the FNaF 1 pizzeria. Animatronics Freddy Freddy acts similarly to in the 1st game. However, he never goes into the kitchen, and has a 50/50 chance to go into the left or right halls. He makes his first appearance on Night 3. Bonnie Bonnie acts identical to the last game, other than the fact he enters all rooms. He activates on Night 1. Chica Chica acts differently from her original actions. She obscures cams to prevent sight of other animatronics and comes tough the right door exclusively. She has to go to rooms adjacent to her, but never backtracks, and stays at doors for short periods of time. She activates starting on Night 2 Foxy Foxy acts like a combo of his FNaF 1 and 2 styles. The flashlight must be flashed on his cam to slow him down. When he gets into the left hallway, he must be flashed to stop him, as he deactivates doors now. He starts too move on night 2. Golden Freddy Golden Freddy appears in the office randomly. When he appears he does one of 5 things. Raises the frequency of the "It's me" Bonnie and Freddy Halluctionations. Animatronics can move when vision is obscured by these. He can cause a noise to make the others more aggressive. He can deactivate the flashlight for 7.5 seconds, this is the rarest. Golden Freddy can also add 1 bar to the power usage for 10 seconds. The final effect is killing you. If you see him, flipping up the cams in less than 1 second will prevent any effect. He begins appearing on Night 3. SpringTrap Remember the safe room? SpringTrap starts there, meaning he will only be viewable once he leaves. He acts like Chica does in the 1st game, but enters through the left door. He does not appear in the blindspot, and is slower than the others, but not slowed down by watching him. He premiers on night 4. Phone Calls Night 1 Hello? Hello, hello? I thought I'd leave a message for you, since the last guy kinda, died... My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald. I actually worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in the past. I also worked the day shift. So, yeah. The animatronics will Erm... kill you. So just close the doors if you see them in the blindspot. I am sure you already got briefing. Anyways, it is just your first night, the rabbit, Bonnie, shouldn't wake up until 2. Bye, I am sorry I could not leave a long message, but I have a meeting. Night 2 Hi! So... Was Bonnie any trouble? No? Good. Say, I think Chica is supposed to be active tonight. She most likely will only go for the right door, if what Mike says is true. So, let's see, (under breath to himself) Chica, right door... oh right. (Talking to you now.) I almost forgot about the pirate. Foxy! Look at Pirate's Cove every now and then, flash that light at him. If he gets into the left hall flash him very quickly, that should reset him! Ok, that's about it, do all of that and you are golden. Quite literally... Night 3 Hey! You are probably wondering why my voice sounds different. I am Mike Shmidt. Jeremy asked me to leave oyu a message, as he is sick. Such a little baby, he is, anyways I know first hand what stuff goes on in there. Freddy will wake up later tonight. Watch any camera he is on to slow him down... That should be it. Also, if you see a golden one, pull up the monitor, trust me, just do it. Night 4 Did Mike behave? Ok, well I need to make you aware of a yellow Freddy Suit. He is an empty suit... But somehow just being near him makes people hallucinate him. If you see him, do that monitor thing. Something is seriously wrong with that thing. We have also heard noises coming from... never mind. Bye. Night 5 Ok, screw secrecy, I reviewed the footage of your cams. That yellow thing is named SpringTrap. You seriously do NOT want to mess with that guy. I have to go... If the manager finds out I told you about SpringTrap... Buh-bye! Have a good last night! Night 6 You are an idiot. Make no mistake, I stayed for over time, but Erm... The animatronics will be super aggressive tonight. Watch Freddy, flash Foxy, close the doors often. Never let down your guard man. Seriously do not! I can only say good luck, bye. Custom Night Presets Error *Golden Freddy: 20 *Bonnie: 10 *Foxy: 5 *Reward: A cheaply made Golden Freddy plush Freddy and Freddy *Golden Freddy: 20 *Freddy: 20 *Reward: A Freddy plush Left Door *Bonnie: 20 *Foxy: 15 *SpringTrap: 15 *Reward: A SpringTrap Plush Best of Friends *Bonnie: 20 *Chica: 20 *Foxy: 10 *Reward: A Bonnie Plush Springlock *Golden Freddy: 20 *SpringTrap: 20 *Reward: A Golden Freddy Plush Nightmare *Everyone: 10 *Reward: Phantom BB Plush The Final Challenge *Everyone: 20 *Reward: A trophy with 6/20 on the side. An animatronic's plush head is sticking out. (This cycles from Bonnie>Chica>Freddy>SpringTrap>Bonnie...) Minigames I-T-S-M-E You play as Golden Freddy replacing normal freddy posters with ones of him. When this is done, Golden Freddy jumpscares you. If you replace all posters except for one, and return to the kitchen, the voice will say "your job isn't done." Once the last poster is placed after this, SpringTrap jumpscares you. Foxy Minigame This game is somewhat similar to the foxy minigame from FNaF2. You mash the spacebar to open up the curtains. There are three rounds of events, the first greets you with cheering children. The second greets you with the kids ignoring Foxy and looking at the band. The 3rd round is of kids booing foxy back into Pirate's Cove. Rarely (1/100 chance) a fourth round will initiate. In the 4th round, as soon as you open the curtains, the screen goes black with text saying "Don't you love Me?" at the bottom. Trivia *This was originally going to take place in Fredbear's Family Diner. Gallery Springlefthall.jpg|SpringTrap in the left hall. Springkillingarea.jpg|SpringTrap in the left hall corner. Springbath.jpg|SpringTrap in the bathrooms. Springfood.jpg|SpringTrap in the dining area. Category:Games Category:Spinoffs